


Jesus Christ

by Jappa13



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fanvids, Homophobic Character, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kieren's parents find him before he dies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Christ

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-made video! I hope you all like it
> 
> The song is Jesus Christ by Brand New
> 
> The story of the video has a few plotholes. I apologize for how bad they are. When I finish school I might go back and revise the story.
> 
> Please come say Hi to me on tumblr - feel free to send me promts too! http://itallseemsimpossible.tumblr.com

 

Kieren finds his best friend out the front of his house murdered, in a moment of pure anguish and depression he tries to kill himself. His parents find him in time and he is taken to a hospital to get the help he needs. A few months later his parents pick him up and take him back home.

One day when he is visiting Ricks grave one of his good friends Amy finds him. She takes him to meet a new friend of hers who she met at a support group. The friend is Simon and they hit it off instantly.

Amy and Simon convince Kieren to come along to the support group, and the activity they were doing that day was volunteer work, by helping putting up the new fence.

While volunteering, Kieren catches Simon staring at his scars, when he covers them up, Simon says to him, "We all have our scars" and shows Kieren his own. During a break Simon also invites Kieren to a party he and Amy are organising.

When Kieren turns up to the party, Amy finds him immediately and takes him out the back to Simon. Simon and Kieren get talking and Simon tells Kieren that he is there for him, placing his hand on top of his.

A few weeks later when Kieren is heading out, his parents tell him to invite over his new friend for lunch. Kieren goes over to Simons and invites him over. 

The lunch started off well until Jem's asshole boyfriend Gary arrives. Gary makes some homophobic comments towards Kieren, which he ignores at first, but then Gary makes a snide comment about Kieren's suicide attempt. Kieren yells at Gary before storming out, Simon following.

They end up at Simon and Amy's house, where Kieren is trying not to break down. He gets up to leave and Simon asks him to stay and Kieren turns around and kisses him.

A couple of days later, Kieren is working at the bar where Gary is getting incredibly drunk and being disorderly. When Amy and Simon turns up, he behavour becomes worse and he ends up slurring insults into Kieren's face.

Kieren shoves him away angrily and Gary comes charging at him with a knife in his hand. Simon comes up behind and restrains him just as the bar tender lady pulls out a gun and aims it at all of them. Kieren ends up quitting the job and storming out and Simon drops Gary and chases after him. They talk out on the street.

Simon tells Kieren he loves him. 

Kieren kisses Simon, finally feeling happy.


End file.
